utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Susumu Abe
Susumu Abe (進む安部) has had two voicebanks for the UTAU program, only one is current and distributed. History On August 13, 2017, Susumu was released as a monopitch CV bank. He was recorded on a Snowball Ice microphone. This voicebank has since ceased public distribution and updating. Susumu's ACT 2 was released on September 16, 2018, having been updated as a tripitch CVVC. He was recorded on a Samsung G-Track Pro microphone. In the future, it's hoped that Susumu will receive a full English voicebank. Concept Susumu was born to highly conservative Christian parents in the suburbs of California. Susumu had many restrictions growing up, and he fought to bypass them all the time. He found solace in programs on VH1 and MTV, and music that his friends introduced him to. When Susumu was 16, he discovered his own repressed homosexuality when he began having a crush on his childhood friend. Hoping his parents would not judge lest they be judged, he told his parents over dinner as heartfelt as he could. His parents reacted violently, his father dragging him out of the house and telling him he was no longer welcome in their house. Heartbroken, Susumu left with the clothes on his back and went into the city. He attempted to live with friends but would often get kicked out of theirs as well due to his smoking habit. He learned all he could on the streets, and became excellent at backdoor surgery, sewing, cooking, and swindling. He made the investment of a guitar and taught himself until he could confidently play on the streets for more money. He takes what he can to live, as well as taking odd jobs. When Susumu was 19, he came upon an ad for a diabetic person requesting an in-home nurse. Being low on cash and kind of desperate, he responded to the ad by showing up at the poster's house. The man was revealed to be Keith (who belongs to @soopjoy on Instagram), a complex, moody, and yet adorable young man. Susumu fell for him as soon as he saw him, and vowed to care for Keith til his final breath (Keith called this extreme and a waste of time). Susumu is glad to have his break and have a roof over his head, as well as a doting boyfriend he can connect with and relate to. Susumu does all he can for the both of them, and he hopes to one day become the next big rockstar. Likes: '''Singing, dancing, playing guitar, alt-rock, animals, his boyfriend (Keith), canned food '''Dislikes: Slow music, country, handouts, rats, bugs, being dirty, extremely hot or cold weather Etymology * 安部 - Abe; ''Lit. "Peace + Multiple times" * '進む''' -'' Susumu''; Lit. "Advance, make progress" Appearance * Hair color - Golden yellow with a black undercut, his hair is sometimes greasy and he becomes very ashamed and self-conscious if this is pointed out. He does his best to keep it managed. * Eye color - Olive green * Outfit - Susumu always dresses casually. Most of his shirts are band T-shirts and most of his jeans are ripped. He always wears his black cross choker and shell necklace. His nails are usually painted black and his eyes are always caked in black makeup. He has an eyebrow piercing and two lip piercings. His genitalia is also pierced. * Body build: Tall and somewhat thin, but has lean muscle mass Relations * Keith - Boyfriend * Miyuki Masara - Future bandmate Product Information Additional information Marketing Susumu's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Susumu's is a remake of Susumu's CV. Susumu CV was supposed to be VCV but didn't turn out right because of 17-year old GraySlate not knowing how to properly oto VCV. * Susumu had been homeless since 16. * Susumu has remained clean from drinking or drugs. * Susumu finds comfort in canned food that can be made quickly. * Susumu's birthday is August 15th. Reputation It's unknown how many people have used Susumu, but it's hoped that more people use him. It is understood that the reception of Susumu has been positive. Downloads Susumu's bank is in zip format. Susumu's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/88i0hqrhj1tryuz/Susumu+Abe+CVVC.zip Gallery Susumu render w bg.png|Susumu's Render by GraySlate Susumu Abe ACT 2 Official Reference.png|Susumu's Ref Sheet by GraySlate Snapshot - 2.png|Susumu's AaAaAaAAaAaAAa Cover Art by GraySlate References http://utau.wiki/utau:susumu-abe https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=Susumu+Abe Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU characters Category:Active characters Category:Active Voicebanks Category:Japanese vocals Category:Female voicers Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male voicebanks Category:Voicebanks of Male Gender Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:Tripitch Category:CVVC Category:CVVC Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CVVC voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana aliased voicebanks